Yummy
by Calico Neko
Summary: Thanks to Akashi, Murasakibara could taste something good and new, and that's 'the-yummy-Kuroko'. Warning: PWP, non-con
1. Yummy (1-shot)

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Warning : Non-con, rape, PWP, typo(s), un-betaed.**

**Guest-san requested me to write this into english. It's taken from my fic which titled Discipline. But I'm too lazy and busy to write all of the chapter, so it's just 1 chapter that I presented to you.**

**Oneshot, no opening, cliffhanger ending.**

**Enjoy. And please ignore my grammar error.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Hnn.. eng.." Kuroko groans between his kissing with Murasakibara. Kuroko, with his 'strength', is trying to push Murasakibara's chest away from him. However, Murasakibara keeps pulling on Kuroko's body and head against him. Kuroko's and Murasakibara's tongue are licking and tasting each other. Countless time, Kuroko tries to push Murasakibara's tongue out from his mouth, to no avail. Their kiss is too deep and Murasakibara's tongue is too long, it almost hits Kuroko's throat. It feels disgusting, making him wanted to puke.

"Hah... hah... hah..." Kuroko tries to fill in his lungs with oxygen when Murasakibara has ended that kissing.

"Aka-chin, Kuro-chin tastes good. It's better than _maiubo_," Murasakibara says, still hugging Kuroko's body. If he didn't, Kuroko would collapse anytime.

"Just like I said, Atsushi, Tetsuya is delicious," Akashi says. He's sitting beside them when Murasakibara 'played' with Kuroko.

Murasakibara continues his kissing with Kuroko, but Akashi's words are making him stop. "Atsushi, Tetsuya's lips is not the best one. Want to taste others?"

"Eh, others~? I want more, Aka-chin.." Murasakibara's face becomes red.

"Okay, the first one is that pink round thing on Tetsuya's chest. Try it, Atsushi."

Murasakibara, who can't hold his lust anymore, is ripping Kuroko's shirt and then pushing him to the ground. In seconds, Murasakibara is tasting Kuroko's nipple, licking it, sucking it hard, as if it's a candy.

"Engg...!" Kuroko moans. He can feel Murasakibara's tongue 'dancing' on top of his nipple. Kuroko pusses Murasakibara's head from his chest, to no avail. Murasakibara is too strong for him. Knowing a denial from him, Murasakibara grabs Kuroko's hands and holds it on top of Kuroko's head.

"Murasa...ah..hah..-kun.. sto.. ahh.." Kuroko begs.

Murasakibara acts as if he didn't hear Kuroko. He still sucks on Kuroko's nipples, from the right one, to the left one, and that makes Kuroko's nipples are getting wet by Murasakibara's saliva. Murasakibara pusses Kuroko's back so his 'access' to Kuroko's nipple becoming deeper. Akashi feels satisfy. He is still a boy who will get hard if he sees this live action.

"Hah.." Murasakibara gasps aloud when he stops with his 'round candy'. Kuroko, who is beneath him, is breathing hard. His face is red, tears are flowing on his cheeks. "Aka-chin~, Kuro-chin is so yummy. I want more~," Murasakibara begs.

"Of course, Atsushi. The next one is Tetsuya's _maiubo_ which is inside Tetsuya's pants." Akashi grins widely.

"Wha-what?! No! Please don't Murasakibara-kun!" Kuroko cries. He grips his pants, trying to protect his member.

"Eh~ But I want Kuro-chin's _maiubo_. Aka-chin said it's delisious, better then my favorite one. Right, Aka-chin?" Akashi nods in agree.

"No... DON'T!" Kuroko shouts aloud when Murasakibara is pulling down his pants, including his underwear. Akashi smiles when he sees Kuroko's member has grown hard from before, he can see that his precum is flowing from it head.

"Eh~ Kuro-chin's _maiubo_ looks yummy. _Itadakimasu_~" Murasakibara licks the head of Kuroko's member.

"HYAAHH..!" Kuroko gasps when Murasakibara licks that. Kuroko's body can't be fooled, it feels good.

Feeling bored with just licking it, Murasakibara then sucking it, from the 'head' to it 'length'.

"AHH!" Kuroko cries. He can feel Murasakibara's long tongue and his teeth on his, making him moan desperately.

"Ah.. hn..ha.. Murasakiba...ra-kun.. please..ah.. I can't.. HN!" Kuroko is squealing when Murasakibara bites his member. Kuroko's hands are gripping on Murasakibara's hair, his mind is divided between to push it or to hold it still.

And then... "NYAAH!" Kuroko cum hard, shooting his semen into Murasakibara's mouth who is swallowing its. Tired with his first climax, Kuroko just lie down, panting, his arm is closing his wet eyes.

Murasakibara takes a sit while licking his lips. "Aka-chin, that's good. I want more.." Murasakibara says. "But I feel weird; my _ochinchin _feels tight behind my pants. Am I sick?" asks Murasakibara the innocent boy while touching his pants.

"Eh, your _ochinchin_? Maybe something inside it wanted to get out," Akashi explains. "Now, slide down your pants."

Murasakibara stands up and slides down his pants, including his underwear. When it fell down from his waist, Akashi couldn't hide his shock when he saw Murasakibara's member which was growing hard from before. He's not shocking by the innocent Murasakibara who could get hard after tasting on Kuroko, but it's because of his member. It's big, no, it's too big, and long, and thick. One word for it; it's huge.

It's not only Akashi, but also Murasakibara is shocking too. Innocently, in panic he asks, "Aka-chin, what happened with my _ochinchin_? Why is it growing hard and-and standing up like this? And I think it's bigger than usual. Aka-chin, I'm sick! I'm scare!"

"Calm down, Atsushi. You're not sick. Like I said, something inside it needs to get out. When it went out, your _ochinchin _would be back," Akashi reassures him. "Atsushi, for now on, try to touch your _ochinchin_. Tell me what you feel."

Murasakibara, still standing on his place, touches his member nervously. When he touches his member, his acts is unexpected; he falls with his legs shaking.

"Aka-chin... It's odd. It's like I wanted to pee."

"That's great, Atsushi, that means you're healthy." Akashi grins widely. "Atsushi, sit between Tetsuya's legs and then place his legs on your shoulder," Akashi orders. Kuroko tries to moves, but he still feels tired and Murasakibara has done Akashi's orders. He's in Murasakibara's cage. "Atsushi, look at between Tetsuya's ass. Can you see a hole?"

Opening Kuroko's legs more wide, Murasakibara found the hole. "Yes, I found it." Kuroko is crying again.

"Okay, I'll make your _ochinchin_ becomes healthy again. Follow my order. Insert your index finger into Tetsuya's hole."

"Eh? Insert my finger?" Murasakibara asks confusedly. "Like this?"

"AHH!" Kuroko yells in pain. With just a one single and easy move, Murasakibara is inserting his index finger into Kuroko's.

"Add your middle finger."

Like the first one, Murasakibara inserts his middle finger, all in once, making Kuroko is crying hard again than before.

"And then your ring finger," –Akashi smiles- "And your pinkie."

Sadistically, Akashi grins. '_Atsushi's is big. Stretching up is important._'

"AAA!" Kuroko shouts when that four finger has been entering his hole. He can feel his hole is widening. It feels painful, his blood is flowing from his hole, wetting Murasakibara's finger.

"Aka-chin, inside Kuro-chin feels so hot and tight. What should I do next?" Murasakibara asks confusedly.

Ordering him again, Akashi says, "Moves your finger, Atsushi, make Tetsuya's hole widen."

Murasakibara is not understand by Akashi's orders, but he is still following it. Murasakibara moves his fingers, making Kuroko cries and shouts at the same time, until... "NYAAHH!"; Murasakibara has found Kuroko's sweetspot.

And again, Akashi couldn't help himself to not grinning widely. He feels the 'main event' can be done right now. "Atsushi, enough, remove your fingers out from Tetsuya's." Murasakibara pulls out his fingers, all at once, in one single quick move. Kuroko cries in pain, his blood is flowing outside from his.

"Atsushi, now let's treat your _ochinchin._" Akashi smiles widely. "For the next good thing from Tetsuya, insert your _ochinchin _into Tetsuya's hole... straight and fast."

"No, please don't..." Kuroko begs for mercy, to no avail.

"HYAHH!" Kuroko cries aloud when Murasakibara's member inserts into his, making him climax in instant. His semen is shooting to his own chest and some of them to Murasakibara's chest.

Murasakibara's eyes are widening when he feels a new sensation for him. His member is squeezing tightly by Kuroko's hole, making him climax into Kuroko's hole. His semen is too much, some of them is flowing outside.

"Aka-chin.. Aka-chin.." Murasakibara stutters, his face looks terrified. "I was 'pee'... I was 'pee' inside Kuro-chin..."

Akashi smiles slightly, trying to calm him down. "Do not worry, Atsushi. That means your _ochinchin _is healthy. Now pull out your _ochinchin_, and then push it inside."

Murasakibara follows Akashi's order. "Aka-chin, I want to 'pee' again..." Murasakibara says. His face is sweating and red. His mind is just filling by lust.

Akashi stands from his seat, comes near to them. "Well, that's good, Atsushi. Repeat that until you 'pee' again. But before that.." Akashi takes out something round from his pocket. It's a cock ring. He places that to Kuroko's member. "Now move, Atsushi."

Slowly, Murasakibara moves, thrusting his member in Kuroko's hole. Murasakibara, who is new with this kind of thing, is growing hard in instant. It's the same as Kuroko. It's probably he's a masochist because he's growing hard even though his member has been gripping by a cock ring, and it's increasing by the frantic moves from Murasakibara. It's a pleasure yet a painful combination.

"Hah..ah...ha..eng..." Kuroko moans. His member is standing tall and hard, he really wants to cum, but the cock ring is preventing him to release his semen. "Hah.. I.. ah..can't.. ha..."

Akashi squats down beside him and stroking Kuroko's hair. "I don't know you're a masochist, Tetsuya."

Moaning, crying, his mind is white. Kuroko can't feel anything again. It's too much.

In a minute, Murasakibara who still moves back and forward in Kuroko's hole, in a husky voice says, "Aka-chin... I want to 'pee' again..."

"I allow you."

"Hah!" Murasakibara cum, shooting his semen into Kuroko's hole, and it's much more than his first one. Kuroko can feel the warm thing inside his stomach. Murasakibara's semen is 'swimming' inside him. It feels disgusting. Kuroko wanted to puke if he didn't remember with his condition.

Murasakibara pulls out his member and falls. He feels tired, panting hard. He doesn't know if 'pee' can make him feel this tired, but at the same time it's making him happy.

Akashi grins. He stands up, pulling down his zipper and sits down on top of Kuroko's chest. Revealing his hard member, Akashi says, "You want to cum?" Kuroko nods. He doesn't care with his condition, begging to someone. His face is wet by his own sweat and tears. "Okay, but in one condition. Blow job on mine."

Kuroko cries. However, his crying sounds are muffled by a long, hard, and thick thing inside his mouth.

"Even your mouth feels good for my dick, Tetsuya. I'm curious with the other hole." Akashi pulls and pushes his member inside the blunette, deep-throating him. "Ah, Atsushi, I forgot that Tetsuya has something delicious again. Want to try?"

"Eh, what is it, Aka-chin?" asks Murasakibara is husky tone.

"It called... a threesome."

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

* * *

Ochinchin means dick, usually said by children.  
Thx for reading, minna-san... RnR please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

"Even your mouth feels good for my dick, Tetsuya. I'm curious with the other hole."

Akashi pulls and pushes his member inside the bluenet, deep-throating him. It's disgusting, it makes him wanted to puke. Don't forget Akashi's pubic hair that keeps brushing into Kuroko's nose and Akashi's salt and slimy precum that filling the inside of Kuroko's mouth. Kuroko never cries like this. His tears are flowing from his eyes to his cheeks. His jaws are tired and in pain, like it will be dislocated anytime.

Still moving back and forward repeatedly, Akashi says, "Ah, Atsushi, I forgot that Tetsuya has something delicious again. Want to try?"

"Eh, what is it, Aka-chin?" asks Murasakibara is husky tone. He sits in the corner of the room, filling his lungs with more of oxygen.

"It called... kuh…" Akashi cum into Kuroko's mouth, "hah... hah... hah... it called a threesome, dear Atsushi." From the corner of Akashi's eyes, he can see Murasakibara feels exited and curious.

Akashi pulls out his manhood from Kuroko's mouth. He grabs Kuroko's chin, forcing him to close his mouth while saying in a husky voice, "Swallow it, Tetsuya." Then Akashi only smirks when he hears the gulping sound from Kuroko. "Good job. Now then..." Akashi stands from Kuroko's chest. With his foot, Akashi forces Kuroko to rolling down, laying with his stomach against the tiles. "Atsushi, did you remember when we saw those cats that had been mating?" Murasakibara stands up and nods. "You're being smart Atsushi. Okay, let's start that position with Tetsuya."

Murasakibara walks almost in a hurry. His mind is only filled with lust, wanting to play with Kuroko again. Taking into his knees, Murasakibara positioning himself on top of Kuroko's limp body. Just staring at Kuroko's back, it's enough to make him hard again.

He grabs Kuroko's waist, positioning his too-huge-hard-manhood infront of the entrance, and with a thrust, it all goes inside.

"Keh..." Kuroko cum instantly. He doesn't know what have happened with his body, but one thing he knows... '_I need more_.' And Kuroko gets that, in every thrusts, every _attacks _from Murasakibara, giving him satisfactions. He can't resist his moans, it escapes freely from his mouth. '_Am I really a masochist?__'_

Akashi smirks. Standing tall, he orders Murasakibara again. "Atsushi, enough with the cat-mating position. Make Tetsuya sits on your laps."

Murasakibara did Akashi's order. Easily, he grabs Kuroko's body and pulls Kuroko to sit on his laps. The position makes it worse because Kuroko can feel that Murasakibara's member is going deeply inside his hole. It hits Kuroko's sweetspot directly.

"AH..." Kuroko cries when he cum. His semen is shooting to the air, wetting his tight. "Ara~, Kuro-chin pee?"

Akashi's smirk becomes wide. He loves what he sees right now, the tired Kuroko, the happy Murasakibara, and of course... the semen. He squats down infront the spreading legs of Murasakibara's. He can see Murasakibara's member inside of Kuroko's hole. It's hot to see.

"Atsushi, let's do a threesome," says Akashi while stroking Murasakibara's cheek. Murasakibara nods. "Spread your legs more." With the position right now, where Kuroko sits ontop of Murasakibara's laps, it's forcing Kuroko to spread his legs too.

Kuroko closes his eyes and bites his lower lip. Anytime right now, Akashi will...

"AAHHH!" he screams aloud. It painful, his hole feels like ripping into parts. It moves deeply yet slowly into his hole. However...

SPURT

Kuroko cum again.

"Ah, Tetsuya, did you cum again? It's only a half you know. I wonder, what if I went fully."

THRUST

"AAHHH!" And Kuroko does cum again and this time is much more than before. His mind becomes blurring, what he sees is only white. It's hot, making him dizzy, making him wanted to sleep.

SLAPS

"Eh?" Even Murasakibara shocks by that slapping sound. "Aka-chin, why did you slap Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara looks into Kuroko's cheek that has turned red.

"Because Tetsuya will sleep and we can't do a threesome with him. Come on, Tetsuya..." Akashi licks Kuroko's cheek, "wake up. I bet you wanted to do a threesome too, huh?"

Akashi grabs Kuroko's chin and pulls it, smacking their lips together. He kisses him roughly. When he feels Kuroko's lips are parting apart from the shocking, Akashi inserts in his tongue. It's so wet and warm inside the cavern, even he can taste his own semen from before deep-throating.

Murasakibara looks at the shorter boys in confuse, he doesn't know what he supposed to do. What Murasakibara can do is only spreading Kuroko's and his legs apart. "Ne, Aka-chin, what can I do?" asks him.

Akashi stops his kissing with Kuroko by grabbing Kuroko's headlock roughly. Kuroko gasps in shock and pain. "Moves Tetsuya's hip up and down, Atsushi."

Then Murasakibara does that. He grabs Kuroko's waist, moving it up and down repeatedly. Kuroko can only scream. However, instantly it's muffling by another kiss from Akashi. It's not only a kiss, by his left hand he pinches Kuroko's nipple and his right hand stroking up and down on Kuroko's manhood, which has became hard again from the impact. Kuroko moans in desperation.

It's quite the same with Murasakibara. His face has turned red, he can't be controlling his breaths. "Aka-chin, it's odd... I feel more dizzy than before and I can feel Aka-chin's _ochinchin_ rubbing with mine inside of Kuro-chin. I.. I want to pee again..."

"Hold on for a second, Atsushi. Let us cum together," Akashi orders.

"But, Aka-chin..."

"I said hold on. My words are absolute, Atsushi, and it's the same with you, Tetsuya."

SQUEEZE

"AH!" Kuroko cannot scream as loud as before. He just tired for screaming. His right nipple and his member are squeezing thight by Akashi's hand. It's painful, yet making him wanting more. "Aka.. –kun, please, I... ah.."

"No, Tetsuya."

And Akashi takes his lead now. He moves his hip up and down, rubbing his member with Murasakibara's, while on the other hand Kuroko's member is rubbing with Akashi's abdomen, making a trail of precum on it. The moves of up and down making Kuroko's hole becomes widening than before and he can't feel his body anymore, it's only white from the pain and the pleasure. Akashi's and Murasakibara's precum are mixing inside, making it full with the fluid.

Kuroko moans and Akashi smirks. "You really are a masochist, Tetsuya," says him while licking Kuroko's earlobe, making his member twitching and his anus squeezing the members inside it.

Akashi goes deeply, he moves faster and faster and that makes Murasakibara can't move anymore. He grips Kuroko's hip and closses his eyes. It's another new sensation for the giant. He has his first sex and his first threesome in the same day, of course he feels tired.

"Aka-chin, I..."

Feeling pity for his beloved Atsushi, Akashi says, "In three, cum and bite Tetsuya's shoulder. Do you understand, Atsushi?"

Murasakibara nods. "Please, Aka-..."

"One... Two... Three."

"HAA!" Kuroko screams aloud when he shoots off his semen, wetting Akashi's and his own abdomen. He only can grip on Akashi's shoulder to hold himself from falling.

Behind him, Murasakibara bites Kuroko's shoulder, almost making it bleeding. He cum hard inside Kuroko. Looking at the two boys is enough to make Akashi coming hard too, inside Kuroko.

"Kuh..." Akashi moans and bites Kuroko's other shoulder. Now there are two bites-marked on Kuroko's body.

The three boys cannot move. They are only sitting there, panting hard. Then it's leaking out from inside Kuroko's anus, the white salty fluid. The sensation makes Kuroko feels dizzy, making him wanted to puke. Without he realizes, he loses his mind.

"Eh, Aka-chin, Kuro-chin fainted."

Akashi stares at the unconscious face of Kuroko. "Tsk!" Almost in disappointed, he pulls out his member from Kuroko's hole. His hole now is becoming swollen, the red color of blood and the white color of semen are mixing, flowing from Kuroko's anus to Murasakibara's member which still inside of it.

"Atsushi, we can't play with Tetsuya again this time. We can't hear his screams anymore." Akashi zips up his zipper and grabs his belongings. "Come on, Atsushi," says Akashi while walking outside from that room, the room where you can smell sex inside it.

Murasakibara can only stare to Akashi's back, which slowly becomes farther from his sight. "Aka-chin, wait for me!" he shouts while pushing Kuroko's unconscious body from his lap. A thud sound can be heard when Kuroko's body smacks with the tiles. Quickly, Murasakibara puts on his trouser, grabs his belongings, then running to Akashi, leaving Kuroko who's naked and surrounding by the fluids.

"Ne~, Aka-chin, where are we going?" asks Murasakibara.

Akashi takes Murasakibara's warm and big hand and holds it tight. "Didn't I say to you, we do a threesome. However, we can't do a threesome just by the two of us. So... any recommendation, Atsushi? Anyone is fine as long Atsushi feels happy."

"Hmm..." For a several seconds, Murasakibara thinks and in the next seconds, he says, "Mido-chin, I want Mido-chin. I want to taste him too."

Akashi grins. "Good recommendation, Atsushi. Let's find Shintarou then." If Akashi wasn't himself, he really would laugh loudly right now, because he felt curious too for... '_I want to hear Shintarou's screams__ and how yummy he tastes is__._'

.

**IT'S THE REAL ****END**

.

* * *

**Here's the bonus part, minna-san. ****If you feel it's AkaMura or MuraAka, then the answer is NO. I made Akashi love Murasakibara as a brother and partner in crime in here. Sorry for the mistakes too, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**If you could understand Bahasa, I don't have this chapter in my Discipline fic. It's totally a new one.**

**RnR please...**

**For guest: Who said I'm not publishing anything? U just read it NOT in the right time. I did publish this chapter hours ago, but deleted it to rewrite and republished this longer version. And pls watch ur words!  
**


End file.
